


test ?

by UnhappyElk14



Category: not a fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhappyElk14/pseuds/UnhappyElk14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tres? ???????????</p>
            </blockquote>





	test ?

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TG: dude i warned you about bananas 

CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP STRIDER, YOU HAD NO IDEA THEY WOULD TURN MY HORNS YELLOW. 

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering  turntechGodhead [TG]

EB: hey dave!   
TG: sup egbert   
EB: do you know why karkat is messaging me about bananas?   
EB: its really weird   
TG: nope totally no idea why kitkat would be saying anything about bananas the holy grail of all bananas in its bright yellow that will suffocate you before you can say peel with its heart stopping expanse of yellow   
EB: <3   



End file.
